At present, when a user uses a handheld terminal, some indoor places are large and a distribution condition of regions is relatively complicated, so that it is difficult to find out a target area or position after the user enters into these places. Currently, although there are some solutions for handheld terminal navigation in indoor places, these solutions have high requirements on hardware and software in these places. In addition, these solutions cannot quickly and accurately calculate a precise real-time position of handheld terminals, resulting in lower navigation precision.